


One Piece BF Outfits

by flyingfishgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishgirl/pseuds/flyingfishgirl
Summary: Random headcanon for a few of my fav One Piece boys seeing their S/O in interesting outfits.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Izou (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Thatch (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 83





	1. Marco: (Nurse Outfit)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome!
> 
> Decided to post a random headcanon for my favorite OP boys.  
> Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors that may slip through my editing. 
> 
> As a disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. All rights go to Oda and his amazing work. 
> 
> I will try to post any warnings/ triggers at the beginning of the stories.
> 
> Enjoy

**Marco (Nurse Outfit)**

_(Y/n) = Your Name_

_(E/c) = Eye color_

** Warnings: Mild Cursing, Drinking, General Thatch Shenanigans  **

You weren’t exactly sure what had transpired to convince you that playing poker with the commanders was a good idea, but you were pretty sure a fair amount of alcohol had been involved. You honestly only had a few drinks after finishing your reports for the day, yet that seemed to be just enough to override the alarm bells going off in your head when Hakuta pulled out the deck of cards. So like a fool you had joined the rowdy bunch which had led to your current predicament. 

Blinking down at your cards, you felt your smile falter as (e/c) eyes shifted back to Thatch before he set his hand down. Cursing, you felt heat flush your face as you revealed your losing cards with a sigh. Of all the games to lose, you just had to lose during the punishment round. Which meant you were now at the mercy of the fourth division commander who got to pick your ‘punishment’.

“Alright what do you want.” you huffed grumpily, as your arms folded over your chest. 

Grinning like the cat that caught the canary, Thatch took a moment to ponder over his victory. His eyes drifting between you and your absent boyfriend, who had gone to refill your drinks. 

“Hmmm let me think…” he purred with mischief, a devilish thought coming to mind. “Oh yes, I know exactly what to do with you.” 

“God, please don’t make this creepy,” You groaned, your eyes pleading with him as you were now 100% aware of just how far away your boyfriend was. Unguarded and left to the wolves, you could only imagine the twisted thoughts running through your friend’s head. 

“Hehe. Alright for your punishment, I want you to wear one of the nurse’s outfits all day tomorrow; from sunup till sundown.” Thatch grinned, enjoying as the pink dusting on your cheeks turned a deep red. 

“What!” You snapped. A few of the gathered commanders laughing, while some had the decency to at least choke on their drinks at the suggestion. “You’re joking…” you paled. 

“Well, I suppose I could let you off the hook if you would rather give me a kiss” he smirked suggestively, eyebrows wiggling. “But I’ll warn you...I’m a biter.”

Closing your mouth with an audible click, you stared wide-eyed at Thatch for a moment. The sexual tension quickly fading as Marco smacked the back of his brother's head. 

“Oi! Don’t tease her yoi,” he growled, calmly sitting down next to you again. “That’s my job.”

‘ _Oh gees thanks_ ’ you thought bitterly as Thatch and the others laughed. 

“Pfft, fine.” Thatch grinned before looking at you with a shit-eating grin. “So what will it be (y/n)? Option A or B?” he asked, puckering his lips a little as you blushed. 

“Obviously option A! What do you take me for?” You snapped back, trying to hide your embarrassment. This only teased out another round of laughter as Thatch smirked.

“Excellent choice...I look forward to it” He said, eyes drifting over to Marco as he narrowed his gaze ever so slightly. 

While the first division commander hadn’t managed to catch the first option, he was positive it wasn’t any better than the second. Thatch had a way of twisting situations like this to his favor, he knew (y/n) would never go for a kiss. As such, he could only imagine what his brother had just cornered you into doing. Whatever it was, it wasn’t anything good. 

~

Thus as the sun rose the next morning, you were cruelly awoken from your slumber to get changed for the day. The same shit-eating grin plastered on Thatch’s face as he held up the baby pink outfit, complete with leopard print tights. 

“A deal is a deal sweetheart” he smirked, tossing you the outfit before giving you the privacy needed to change. 

Looking at the uniform as it landed on your bed, you cursed under your breath. ‘ _I’m never drinking with those asshats again_ ’. (E/c) eyes glaring at the offending fabric before you let out a loud groan and got up, grabbing the outfit as you got ready for the day. The stupid thing even came with a little white bandanna adorn with a white bow, as if to add insult to injury. 

Adjusting the buttons some, you gave yourself a once over in the mirror and felt heat flush your face. This was stupid! You looked ridiculous! If Thatch thought for one minute you were going to be cute about this, he was dead wrong. Next time he let his guard down, you were going to take your pound of flesh.

Stepping out of your room, after making sure the coast was clear, you were quick to head for the dining hall. With any luck, you could grab your breakfast before any of the other commanders woke up. 

Luck? Did I say luck? Haha! Yeah, no you had no such luck. In fact, many of the commanders you had played poker with last night had been early to rise this morning for just this occasion. Everyone waiting with full plates when you arrived, all but Marco that was. Thank god, because if the others' reactions were anything to go by, your boyfriend was going to have a hay day with this outfit. 

“Come on in sunshine” Thatch called, waving you into the dining hall and effectively announcing your arrival.

Blushing at the wide-eyed faces of your comrades, you nervously pulled at the hem of your short pink skirt in an attempt to lengthen the revealing uniform. Your actions causing a wave of coos and awws to drift through the air as you shook your head. 

“I hate all of you,” you pouted, puffing out your cheeks as you went to get something to eat. “I hope you all choke on your food.” 

The group laughed at your comment before continuing with their meal. Only a few daring to let their gazes linger longer than needed. 

“Oh come on (y/n) it’s not that bad.” Ace grinned.

“It's just a surprise to see you all dolled up,” Juzo added.

“I have to say, that shade of pink is doing wonders for your complexion. You’re positively glowing in that hue.” Izou finished politely.

“Please...make it stop,” you whined to Thatch as he handed you your plate, one hand coming to sit on your head. 

“Sorry sweetheart.” He grinned. 

Sighing in defeat, you wiggled your way in between Ace, who was now sleeping in his pancakes, and Juzo. The rest of the meal going strangely well as your attire was quickly forgotten in favor of poking fun at those who were still hungover. Besides, anyone who valued their life knew better than to keep teasing you. Despite not being a commander, you weren’t a pushover. That and anyone found picking on you usually ended up with a week's worth of extra paperwork courtesy of mister phoenix. 

Doing your best to finish your meal quickly, you kept your eyes on the door. The absolute last thing you wanted was Whitebeard or Marco seeing you in this getup. If either of them were to catch sight of you, you would never hear the end of it. So when your plate was clear, you made a dash for the sink. If you could hurry and find a hole to hide in for the rest of the day, there was a chance you might survive with some dignity in tack.

Yet just when you thought you were finally catching a break, who should walk into the dining hall? None other than Vista and Marco. The fifth division commander going on about something or another as the blonde let out a yawn. His eyes lazily scanning the gathered people until he spotted you. 

Coming to a full stop, Marco’s normally half-lidded eyes snapped fully open to take in your appearance. His mouth agape as you stared back at him. 

“So you actually went through with it then my dear?” Vista laughed “Thatch you are a cruel bastard.” he heaved as you blushed and turned your face away from the two. 

“What!? Can you blame me? It's payback for the whole food bomb those two caused last week. If they can mess with the things I love, then it’s only fair I get even.” He huffed crossing his arms, pointing to Ace and Marco.

Blinking in surprise you cocked your head to the side, as Ace finally woke up.

“Wait….what?” You questioned, feeling as if there was more to this than what first appeared.

However, you never got an answer as Marco promptly marched over to the cook and smacked him in the back of the head.

“I told you not to pull her into your sick games!” He growled as Thatch grinned, his voice lowering as he motioned back to you.

“Come on, we both know you love it...doctor.” Thatch chuckled as Marco shook his head. Children, the lot of them. 

Still curious, you turned back to the others for help. A few of them laughing as the two commanders pulled apart. 

“I...I don’t get it.” You said, “is this a ...prank? I thought this was about poker?” You asked, (e/c) eyes filling with confusion. 

“Well, sort of. You see Thatch and I have had a running joke that since Marco works with all the nurses that he has a kin-” Ace started before Marco hit him in the head with a well-aimed apple. The fruit silencing the second division commander while the others laughed. 

“Shut it pyro!”

Blinking in confusion, you looked to Marco who, despite his calm exterior, was sporting a faint blush. What were these three going on about? 

“If you wanted to get back at me for the wasting that slop you call food, then fine. But don’t drag (y/n) into your delusions yoi.” Marco grumbled back. 

“Fine” Thatch grinned, raising a hand in defeat. “But in all honesty, once Ace mentioned the nurses’ outfit, I was also curious to see what our dear (y/n) would look like in it.” He winked, his grin only growing with your blush. “And well, how could I possibly pass up such an opportunity to finally make that dream a reality?” He purred lovingly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Marco did his best not to lit the kitchen a flame as his brother openly flirted with you. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have hesitated in reminding them you were off-limits. Unfortunately for Marco though, when Thatch got started, it was difficult to find the damn off switch. 

Looking at the three, it finally seemed to click in your head and you couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. All eyes turning to you with surprise as you walked up to your boyfriend.

“Honestly you three are too much.” You giggled, easily leaning up to place a kiss on Marco’s cheek. “You know, if you wanted to play doctor and nurse all you had to do was ask…there are easier ways to get what you desire than tricking me in poker.” you cooed. 

“If it’s what you want, then I’ll happily fill every prescription you give…commander” you purred suggestively, Marco’s eyes wide for a moment before relaxing with a smirk. His arms snaking their way around your waist as his brothers tried to recover from the shock of your words. Poor Haruta almost choked on his food while Izou sprayed Vista with his green tea. Honestly, they were used to this kind of talk from Thatch, but you!? 

“I think perhaps a day of bed rest is in order then.” Marco teased back, smoothly recovering from your bold suggestion. “Doctors orders.”

“Yes sir,” you hummed, leaning up for another kiss before Ace’s loud scream brought you back to reality.

“Get a room!!!”


	2. Ace: (Maids Outfit)

**Ace (Maid Outfit)**

_(Y/n) = Your name_

_(E/c) = Eye color_

**Warnings: Mild Cursing**

Blinking at the outfit as water dripped from your freshly washed body, you felt heat start to rise in your cheeks. Was this a joke? Of course, it was! And you already knew exactly who the culprit was; Haruta. 

The stupid punk was getting back at you for the glitter bomb incident last week. Which, you had only done to teach him a lesson about ruining other’s property. A few days before the glitter bomb, you had fallen prey to another of his jokes. One which left your new white shirt stained purple with wine. So naturally, you had done a prank back so the two of you would be even. But boy were you wrong! 

Shifting your (e/c) eyes from the white and black maids outfit to your empty cabinet, it was now abundantly clear that you may have unwittingly started a prank war with the young commander. Great.

Sighing in reluctance, you weighed your options. Run around in the thin cotton towel, or chance the frilly maids’ outfit. On the one hand, the towel would deny Haruta of his victory but would allow ample visibility of your legs, shoulders, and chest. Gods forbid if it was windy. One strong gust and the majority of the crew would get a nice view of your rump. However, on the second hand, the maid outfit would cover more and hold against the wind better… Screw everything. 

Slipping out of the towel and into the outfit, you struggled for at least ten minutes trying to get the ribbons and strings to fall correctly. The laced corset actually doing wonders to lift your chest and puff out your assets while hugging your curves just right. Honestly, if it hadn’t been such a pain to get into, you might have actually appreciated how amazing the dress made you look. 

Finally pulling on the long white stockings, to help cover your legs, you took a look in the mirror. The sight before you a shock, considering how you usually looked. Your general comfy clothes and relaxed aesthetic had vanished under the layers of delicate lace and frills that bordered the dress. 

Sighing, you peeked your head out of your door and did your best to scurry out of your room without being seen. You had approximately 600 feet to travel before arriving at your first destination. Each step planned and careful so as not to draw attention to yourself. With any luck, you could find Haruta before anyone found you. 

Making your way to the kitchen, you peeked through one of the side portholes and scanned the gathering for the familiar brown hair of the formidable commander. Gazing in, you frowned upon seeing Juzo, Ace, and Thatch having a conversation. None were the culprit you were looking for and as such, you continued your search. 

Stopping next at the med bay to see if Haruta was harassing the nurses, you were once again disappointed. You did, however, get to see Izou chewing out one of his subordinates over a shoulder wound that Marco was tending. Poor guy was almost as pale as his fine skinned commander. While it was tempting to keep watching the two, you took a breath and tried to think of where else the little squirt would try to hideaway.

Taking your chances you finally concluded that wherever Haruta was, he was waiting to see you make a fool of yourself. Looking up the to crow’s nest a smirk grew on your face. If you had pulled a prank like this, you would want a front-row seat to the chaos it would cause. And where else would give you a better view than the crow’s nest?

Moving quickly, you did your best to use the riggings, as opposed to the shrouds, in order to better hide your accent into the crow’s nest. Once you were close enough, you vaulted into the nest just in time to catch sight of your foe. 

“Ha! Found you!” You shouted, moving as quickly as you could to try and pin him down. 

“* _Whistle*_ Well, look at what the sea king dragged up!” He teased, easily outmaneuvering you. “With how quiet it was, I was starting to think you would just hold up in your room all day (y/n).”

“And miss out on a chance to beat some sense into you?” You scuffed, trying once more to grab at him. “When I get my hands on you-” you threatened as he laughed. 

“Haha! Catch me if you can sweet thang” He smirked, smacking your backside before flying out of the crow’s nest and down one of the rigging lines. Blushing at his actions, you were quick to follow suit. Keeping the distance between you and your quarry to a minimum. 

Reaching the bottom, you took off in hot pursuit as Haruta kept just out of reach, the sound of feet running on the deck drawing some attention. 

“I swear on the locker, you are so dead!” You screamed as Haruta laughed, his attention drifting behind him as a door opened to his right. 

Jolting left you sprang, your fist closing around his green shirt as the two of you tumbled across the bow of the ship. The door having been opened by none other than Whitebeard, as the commotion had awakened him for the day. Sighing, he was about to scold the two of you for your actions when he took in the sight before him. 

Moving as quickly as you could, you pinned the stupid brat’s arms in one swift movement and let the weight of your body rest on his chest. 

“Gatcha!” You chimed triumphantly. “Now where are my clothes, you hellish little imp!?” 

Laughing at the humor in this situation, Haruta was about to answer you when the booming laughter of Whitebeard filled the air. 

“My dear child! What are you wearing!?” He scuffed, others following the sound of their captain’s laughter to see what all the hullabaloo was about.

Looking back at pops, you felt a blush rush your face as you tried to explain the situation. 

“I.It...I mean...H.Haruta” you tried, making the boy under you laugh harder. He had won. 

Glaring down at him, you felt yourself lifted off the commander as Whitebeard grabbed ahold of both of you. 

“Gurarara. Now tell me what this is about.” He asked with a wide smile. 

Crossing your arms, you glared at Haruta with as much anger as you could muster under your embarrassment. 

“This imp took all of my clothing and left me with nothing to wear but a stupid maids costume!” You huffed as Haruta rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the one that set that glitter bomb off in my room! I still have that crud coming out of my shirts.” He countered. 

“Well, you’re the one that dumped a bucket of wine all over my **new** shirt!” You growled.

“I told you, that prank WAS FOR ACE!” He snapped back “You just happened to be foolish enough to-”

“Enough!” Whitebeard shouted, the conversation coming to a quick end as the two of you bowed your heads. “It is too early for this, you damn brats. There’ll be no more of this, am I clear?” He asked, watching both your heads nod quickly. “Haruta...you’re to give your sister back her clothes and replace the shirt you ruined. (y/n)...” He said, waiting until you raised your eyes to his. 

“...yes?” you asked shyly, not sure you were ready for any kind of punishment after all that running. 

“I expect more from a young lady, am I understood?” He asked. 

“Yes, father…” You sighed, bowing your head. 

“Good. Perhaps wearing such an outfit will do you a favor in learning some manners. You may remove it after dinner.” 

“B.but-”

“Until dinner,” He said firmly, your body deflating with a nod before glaring at Haruta. 

The stupid jerk still had a smile on his face at your predicament. 

“That shirt was 5,000 berries…” you smirked back as his grin faltered.

“Spiteful women” He huffed, as you stuck out your tongue.

With the matter settled, you finally turned around and caught sight of your audience. 

Standing along the railing where most of the commanders and a few of the subordinates that had been awakened by the commotion. Most of them sported amused smiles and wondering eyes. Their gaze definitely lingering on you more so than normal.

“I must say Haruta, I like your taste” Thatch purred as Marco smirked.

“Shut it!” you blushed, an arm coming to rest around your waist. 

“It’s not that bad,” Ace grinned “But then again, you look amazing in everything you wear” he complimented, placing a kiss on your neck; your blush growing in response. 

“Aceee~” you whined, pushing your boyfriend away. “Honestly, are all men such pigs?” You asked as your audience laughed.

Stepping away from the group, Ace followed after you for the rest of the day. Though he was busy with his own tasks, he made sure to keep an eye on you. If Thatch was teasing you, he would ask for your help with something. Vista was giving one to many compliments, you would suddenly find yourself pulled away and pushed out the nearest door. Or if there just so happen to be a few too many wondering eyes on you for comfort, you would suddenly find yourself hidden from view by a broad chest. All of Ace’s actions helping the day to drift on surprisingly quickly. Even more so when he brought you your dinner so you wouldn’t have to face the others. 

“So I’ll take it you’re not fond of me wearing this?” You asked, finishing your meal as you sat on your bed. 

“No, why would you think that?” he asked back. 

“Because all day you’ve been stuffing me in corners, pulling me around doorways and just, in general, hiding me from view.” you sighed “I get that this outfit isn’t exactly my style, but I didn’t think it looked that awful.”

“It’s not like it looks bad” He frowned. 

“Then why have you been hiding me all day?” you questioned. 

“Because everyone kept looking at you!” he blurted, his words making your eyes widen. “Thatch, Marco, even Izou all had their eyes on you! It was everything I could do to keep those perverts at bay” He huffed.

“Oh, so you don’t like your brothers seeing me in this” you grinned, shifting down on the bed to give him a chaste kiss. “My hero.”

“I meant it this morning. You look great in everything, but most of the time I’m the only one who gets to see… _this_ much of you. I can’t believe pops didn’t make you change.” he frowned. 

“Well, he is a pirate” You grinned, turning Ace to face you more. One hand resting on his shoulder, the other playing with the ends of his soft onyx locks. “Seems I made a mess of things with you today...perhaps you would permit me to fix it?” you asked, seeing his wide-eyed wonder turn to a devilish smirk. 

“Hmm, sounds like a good idea” he grinned, leaning forward to capture your lips in a feverish kiss. The heat between the two of you growing as you started to strip out the frilly articles of clothing. His hand frantically stopping you when you tried to slip off the thigh-high white stockings. “C.can you…” he tried, his face red as he searched for the words. “I kind of...like them.”

Smirking down at him, you felt a trickle of excitement wash over you. 

“If it pleases you... _master_ ” You purred, your hands lifting from the stockings and ridding yourself of everything else. 

At your words, Ace felt his world turn to fire. He was going to have to thank Haruta later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two!  
> Working on getting Thatch's done next.
> 
> Planned:  
> Marco: (Finished)  
> Ace: (Finished)  
> Thatch: (WIP)  
> Law:(Coming Soon)  
> Doflamingo: (Coming Soon)  
> May add more as I grow more comfortable with character personalities.  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Thatch: (The Apron)

**Thatch (The Apron)**

_(Y/n) = Your name_

_(E/c) = Eye color_

_(H/c) = Hair color_

**Warning: Language**

At first, it had been a joke, a simple suggestion given out by one of the guys. Something that no one had expected you to go through with, let alone to the level you executed. But here you were, (h/c) hair neatly pinned back, gorgeous (e/c) eyes focused on the veggies you were chopping, and a beautiful laced apron wrapped around your waist. The ties done in such a way that your lush curves shown through. 

Blinking at the sight, it took Thatch a solid minute to compute what he was seeing in his kitchen. Izo patting him on the shoulder as they looked on. Your perfectly silhouetted frame seeming to glide behind the counter. 

“Honestly, I think it’s some of my best work,” Izo commented, causally observing you from his spot next to your lover. “And really, why didn’t you tell me they were hiding such a shape under that chef coat? If I had known they had curves like that, I would have done us both this favor long ago!” He scuffed. 

Dragging his gaze from your temping hips, Thatch let his brother's words finally register in his brain. 

“I thought you two were going out to get supplies?” He questioned. 

“We did,” Izo said matter of factly. “(Y/n) asked if we had enough berries left over to look at kitchen aprons and I simply didn’t have the heart to deny them. Besides, they said a few of the line cooks were always going on about how real chefs had professional aprons. Who was I to tell them that they couldn’t have one when they are one of the best bakers on the ship.” 

“Alright fair enough, but why… that apron?” Thatch motioned, his gaze following his own outstretched hand as his eyes once more become glued to your waist. 

“Why not? Do you think it doesn’t suit them?” Izo inquired back, his gaze also going to linger on your form. 

“I’m not saying it doesn’t, but don’t you think that’s a bit much for the kitchen?” Thatch sighed, his eyes drifting to the other cooks who were now drooling at your revealed figure. 

“Hmm, I didn’t think you would be one to complain. Marco surly, but you?” Izo grinned, his hand combing through his hair absently “To be honest, it was the tamer of the two options. The one I picked out was black with the sweetest little bows. (Y/n) turned it down as a fire hazard with the extra ribbons, so we settled for this one. It was in fact the one ‘they’ picked out.” He grinned, obviously proud of your ability to see true fashion for what it was. 

Groaning, Thatch tried his best not to picture the apron Izo described hugging your body and turning you into a cooking deity. Why him? Was it not bad enough that he had to work next to perfection every day without being able to touch until all his work was done? Why had the gods done this to him? Why tempt him with a forbidden fruit so sweet? He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off you when you wore the chefs' coat. Heck, just having you around laughing that beautiful laugh or smiling that smile which put the sun to shame was already distracting enough...but now? Oh, now he was royally screwed! There was absolutely no way he was getting his work done with you running around looking like that. Hell, he was going to be lucky if he could manage not to cut or burn himself while he watched your swaying hips and that tight as- 

Sigh. 

“I suppose I should be thankful for at least that...but I’m still not sure this is any better. Did they not have any plain white aprons that tie around the waist?” He asked.

“Oh they did, but there was no way I was letting them run around in something so goddy. Might as well have picked out a burlap sack if that was the case.” Izo huffed, his nose turning up at the idea. 

“Better a sack than a costume piece!” Thatch hissed “How am I supposed to keep, not only myself but everyone else focused now when they are walking around in ‘that’?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Izo gave a small shrug. 

“That’s not my problem, now is it? Besides if anyone was going to approve of this new look, I thought it would be you.” Izo grinned “But if it’s too much, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind taking it off and saving it for the bedroom.” he joked, turning to leave the stunned cook to deal with his current problem alone. 

Glaring back at his fellow commander as he exited that galley, Thatch was now forced to face his dilemma head-on. Gods give him strength.

Making his way to your side, Thatch felt the breath catch in his lungs when you turned to him with a smile. Every once of his resolve melting away under the brilliance of your beauty. How in the world was he going to do this!? 

“Morning love,” You grinned, leaning over the counter to place a kiss upon your lover's cheek. “Did you see what Izo helped me get?” You beamed, moving to give a twirl in your new apron. Thatch’s eyes wide with wonder at the sight of you positively glowing with happiness. “I can now call myself a real chef! Just like you.” 

Feeling his stomach flutter with butterflies, Thatch couldn’t help but pull you closer to him. His lips easily catching yours as he cradled you in his arms. God, you were perfect, so perfect it hurt. 

“You were always a real chef my dear.” He grinned lovingly, eyes warm with adoration. 

“I know, but this way it's official!” You smiled, pulling far enough back to lift one side of your apron. “Do you like it?” You asked. 

“I love it,” Thatch answered back. “It's just that…”

Frowning at his hesitation, you pulled back farther and tilted your head to the side. 

“It's just what?” You inquired, a nervous look taking over your features as Thatch did his best to find the right words. 

“Well, it’s just that, my darling, you might be a little bit of a distraction in that piece.” He said carefully, your head turning down to look at the apron. 

“...Distracting?” You echoed, (e/c) eyes lifting to meet his. 

“I’m afraid your beauty might be making it a little unsafe for others to work around you.” Thatch pressed gently, his eyes easily following the downcast sorrow that filled yours.

“Oh, I see. Yeah, I suppose it's a little much isn’t it.” You murmured, “I’ll um, I’ll go change.” You said cheerily, the sudden change in pitch telling Thatch that you were feeling disappointed. 

Watching as you took off your new apron, Thatch felt a part of his heartbreak. Your gorgeous (e/c) eyes no longer meeting his as you turned with a strained smile and pointed to the kitchen door.

“I’ll go put this away then…” You smiled, doing your best to appear alright despite the pressure building in your chest.

“Yeah…” was all he could say as you hurriedly vanished from sight. His face falling with shame as he tried to push the image of your dishearted expression from his mind.

He was a monster. No, worse than a monster. Not even a monster would have done such a thing to someone like you. No, right now he felt like the lowest of bastards this world had to offer. The guilt only growing as he was met with the disapproving faces of his staff. 

Sighing, Thatch was quick to get everyone back on task after you left. The dishes starting to roll out as lunch prep was finished in your absence. In fact, it wasn’t until dinner that you had reappeared. A bittersweet smile on your face as you tried not to focus on what had happened before. Yet as he observed the slightly puffy look to your eyes, Thatch felt every part of him drowning in anguish. Despite you reassuring everyone that you were okay, he knew he screwed up. His mind beating him down as he did his best to push through the rest of the day. 

~

Giving a stretch as you welcomed the start of another day, you found that sleep had been a little difficult last night. After everything that had happened yesterday, it had slightly surprised you that Thatch hadn’t come to bed. Your beloved cook having stayed late to help with cleaning up after apologizing for the day. While you appreciated the heartfelt apology, it still bothered you to try and sleep without him by your side. 

Pushing the doors to the kitchen open, you took in the empty space. The quiet of the vast room, oddly peaceful as you started to turn on the lights. And while it wasn’t common for you to be the first in during morning shifts, it wasn’t unheard of. However, at the sight of the warm coffee pot, you started to wonder if you were truly alone. 

Reaching for a cup, you poured yourself a glass before going in search of whoever else was up this early. Said person being none other than Thatch, who was busily working on something at his desk. 

“Hmm, why am I not surprised.” You grinned, watching as the cook jumped slightly. “Did you get any sleep last night?” You asked.

Having been too focused to notice your approach, Thatch felt his heart stutter some in his chest. The rapid beating easily settling once he registered your voice. 

“Not as much as I would like.” He grimaced, turning in his seat to gaze tiredly up at you. “What about you?”

“Not much on this end either...the bed was a little cold” You confessed, Thatch’s face falling some as he stood to embrace you. 

“I’m sorry. I got wrapped up in work and… I’m sorry (Y/n)” he frowned gently, eyes searching your face for forgiveness. 

“That's alright. Just promise me you’ll be there tonight and I’ll let it slide.” you grinned, his head shaking eagerly as he wrapped you in a hug. Lips ghosting over the top of your head as he peppered feather-light kisses to your forehead. His actions normal considering it had been almost two years since the last time he skipped coming to bed. In fact, despite the many long hours the cook worked, he seldom missed curling up with you every second he could spare when the sun went down. 

“Okay, okay!” you laughed, pushing him back a little. “So what were you working on so late? It had better have been important.” you teased.

Pulling back, Thatch placed another kiss on your cheek before grinning. 

“When it comes to you, it always is.” He smirked, moving aside so that you could properly see the object laying on his desk. 

Staring blankly, you felt your world stop. Every hair on your body rising as you reached out to touch the snow-white fabric of the apron in front of you. The detailed embroidery creating a mural of different foods under your fingers. Each image seeming to blend into the next before coming to part where he had stitched your initials together. The delicate calligraphy was expertly done and surrounded by heart-shaped strawberries. 

“Is this-?” you started, only to find your words had become trapped in your throat. 

“I know you really loved the apron you and Izo picked out and I’m sorry if I upset you by asking you not to wear it.” He frowned. “You really were gorgeous, so gorgeous that no one could keep their eyes off you.” He chuckled “I know it's not the same but I hope that-”

Blinking in surprise as you pulled him into a kiss, Thatch not taking long to respond. His hands slipping around your waist as you curled yours around his neck. 

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” You grinned, tears pricking at your tired eyes. “It's perfect.”

“...You're perfect.” He corrected. “Perfect, and beautiful, and the best baker I’ve ever had the pleasure of working alongside.” He finished, lifting a warm hand to wipe at the tears as they fell. His heart melting as you leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand. 

“Help me put it on?” You asked, seeing him beam back at you.

“Of course! It's not official until you have an apron, after all, right?” He teased, your eyes rolling as he wrapped the delicately decorated fabric around your waist.

Looking down at that apron, you felt your heart swell with pride and love. Every detail was planned and meaningful as the two of you walked back to the kitchen and started preparing for breakfast. Izo’s distasteful groan the only interruption to your happiness. 

“And here I thought our apron would have lasted at least for a day” He sighed, his eyes narrowing at the cloth hugging your hips. 

“It wasn’t appropriate for the kitchen Izo.” You defended. “And besides, I like this one better.”

“Humph, what a waste.” Izo frowned.

“Oh, it's not going to waste,” Thatch cut in. “I’m sure we can still put it to good use in our free time.”

Gagging on his morning tea, Izo narrowed his gaze at the cook as your face turned seven shade darker than the tomato you were cutting. 

“Thatch!” You all but shouted, your (e/c) eyes wide as the cook grinned. 

“You know I never let _anything_ go to waste” He smirked, tossing a wink in your direction as Izo rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long, but I can't help it! Thatch is the greatest <3
> 
> Gender-neutral via request <3 
> 
> I should be working on either Law or Doffy next.


	4. Law: (The Onesie)

**Law (Pastel Dinosaur Onesie)**

_(Y/n) = Your name_

_(F/c) = Favorite Color_

_(E/c) = Eye Color_

**Warning: Language**

It was early, too early. Okay, it was almost 10, but that was early considering that last night was a drunken blur. The majority of the crew having been up long into the night celebrating the success of their last mission. So yes, 10 am was too early to be awake. Too early if you were Law anyway. Who despite his protest, had ended up in a drinking battle between Penguin and Shachi. A battle that now left him hearing light and feeling sounds. 

Groaning to himself as he made his way through the corridors of the Polar Tang, Law was surprised to find he wasn’t the only one awake. In fact, as he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see not only you but Ikkaku and Bepo as well. The scent of bacon and coffee hanging heavy in the air as you moved about the counter space. 

Pausing in your movements when you finally registered Law in the doorway, you flashed your lover a bright smile.

“Morning love, I didn’t think you would be awake for a while yet.” You greeted, Ikkaku and Bepo also welcoming their captain.

“Morning Captain”

“Hmm” He greeted back, not yet fully away as he shifted around you to grab at the coffee. 

“ _Hmm_...okay so not really awake. Got it.” you laughed, watching as Law settled himself at the table and cradled his pounding head. Poor baby was still feeling the aftermath of his actions. Despite this, he took the occasional sip of his drink as the conversation carried on and breakfast was served. 

At some point, Penguin also dragged himself out of his chambers, though his attention was less on the food and more on your curves sticking out from your outfit.

“Morning crew, thanks for the-...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?” He blurted, the loud noise causing the gathered people to curse in surprise and pain. 

“Penguin!” Ikkaku snapped, rubbing her temples as the man in question stood frozen. 

All eyes lifting to glare as Penguin tried to hold back his shock. 

“What?” You asked, pausing for a moment to look down at your outfit. The plush fabric of the onesie hugging just right around your waist and wrapping you in warmth. 

Blinking at the outfit, Penguin felt his heart skip a few beats. While he had been blessed enough before to see you in casual attire, never had he seen you in something so...cute. In fact, you were probably the last person he would have pegged for wearing a pastel (f/c) onesie.

Rolling your eyes as he all but started to drool over the outfit, you went back to flipping the hashbrowns. 

“Well, it's not like I had anything else to wear after last night.” You scuffed, moving to set down another plate of food for others to eat.

Finally pulling his head up from its spot cradled in his arms, Law slowly started to register Penguin’s words. Grey eyes shifting from his friend to your form, taking in the pastel (f/c) fabric of your outfit. 

Squinting a little, Law seemed to sober up just enough to notice what you were wearing. The dinosaur onesie staring back at him as the tail swished when you walked. The look was completed by the hood which was lined with little white teeth. 

“Don’t you remember?” Ikkaku inquired, finally pulling Penguin’s focus away from your swaying hips.

“Remember what?” Penguin questioned back, trying his best to recall last night's events. 

Mumbling a little under your breath, you turned with the spatula in hand and pointed it accusingly at the man. 

“You. You and Shachi had one too many drinks after your stupid contest with Law and then lost your cookies all over my last clean uniform!” You accused, Penguin digging through his memories before paling when he finally recalled the events you spoke of. 

“Oh (Y/n)! I’m sorry I didn’t think he was going to spin that fast and-” He tried, stopping when you raised a hand. 

“It's fine,” you sighed. “The damage is done anyways, nothing we can do about it now. However that kind of left me low on options sooo…” You trailed off as Ikkaku grinned. 

“So, I lent her the onesie my sister gave me last Christmas. It was just the right fit and lord knows it matches (Y/n) complexion better than mine” Ikkaku finished as Penguin nodded his agreement. 

“It does look amazing” Penguin smiled “Still, I’m sorry (Y/n).”

“It's no big deal, but thanks. I’m just glad you and Shachi got some of that alcohol out of your systems, even if it was in a less than desirable manner.” You grinned, handing Penguin a plate so he could eat. Your own plate in hand as Law all but glared at you. 

“What?” you asked. 

“Why don’t you have any clean uniforms?” he inquired, lowering his coffee in an almost sinister manner. 

“I forgot to do laundry last week and with everything going on I haven’t really gotten around to-” you tried. 

“That's no excuse” He frowned, moving to stand. “It's imperative that you manage your time effectively enough to maintain all aspects of personal care.” He stated, his form now towering over yours. 

“I know it just-” You started again. 

“No, if, and, or buts.” He cut you off, a tattooed hand coming to curl around your arm as he started to drag you out of the kitchen. 

“Wait! Law!” you complained “Where are we going?”

“To get you something to wear. You’re not prancing around in ‘that’ all day.” He frowned, your eyes going down to the onesie. 

“But….wait…” you tried as he guided you, _dragged you_ , into his office, and shut the door. “What's wrong with me wearing it? It's warm.” You defend, taking a step back to free your arm from his hand. 

“The tail is liable to get caught on something and the hood obstructs your view.” He said matter of factly, body moving across the room to open one of the many metal closets around you. 

“So? Bepo has a tail and he does just fine. Plus, you, Penguin, and Shachi wear hats. Are you telling me that your hats don’t ‘obstruct’ your view?” You fired back, hands now resting on your hips as Law turned to look at you. 

His gaze easily drifting over your form in the onesie, every inch of you screaming with warm and cute energy. Even the fierceness in your eyes fell short of being serious as your outfit turned your fire into a childish pout. It was everything he could do to hold himself back from trying to devour you. Your generally collected and graceful exterior now vanishing in the innocent and sweet aura of the outfit. 

Letting out a sigh, Law tried to focus more on your argument rather than your appearance. 

“Their hats are not attached to their uniforms, thus if they get caught it's not a choking hazard,” Law stated, finally finding something more appropriate for you to wear. 

“You used to wear a hood.” You frowned, easily catching the articles of clothing he tossed your direction as you recalled when you first met Law. 

“That was over a year ago. This is now.” He argued, leaning back as you examined the clothing with a look of disgust. “What?”

“The uniforms were bad enough, but this?” You asked, lifting the neon orange jumper. Its appearance being hauntingly similar to Bepo’s uniform. “Don’t you have anything else?” you asked. 

“No. Either that or nothing.” He huffed, steel-grey eyes unwilling to give. 

“Fine, I chose nothing then.” You said firmly, dropping the jumper to the side and folding your arms across your chest. No way in hell you were going to wear that, you had _some_ self-respect. 

“Just put it on,” Law growled, no longer having patience as his headache started to worsen. It was too early to argue and he was too fatigued to humor you much longer. 

“You put it on, grumpy.” You puffed, turning to take your leave. 

Boyfriend or not, you weren't going to sit around and listen to this. If he wanted you to wear something so ridiculous then he could at least ask you nicely. Not that your current outfit was much better, but Ikkaku had at least been kind enough to pity your situation. So no, you didn't care if he was hungover. If Law wanted you to prance around like a highlighter, he had better have enough decency to at least ask you nicely. 

“(Y/n)-ya,” Law said warningly, his tone making you stop before turning to him with a glare. 

“...fine” You hissed, shifting out of your onesie and tossing it to the side. “Happy?”

Yet instead of putting on the jumper, you continued on your way to the door. If he really didn’t like the dinosaur onesie then you wouldn’t wear it, but you’d be damned if you just rolled over when he took that attitude with you. However, you never made it to the door.

Blinking in surprise as you suddenly found yourself facing your lover. His hand coming to close around your arm as he frowned down at your almost naked body. 

“What? I’m not wearing the onesie and this was one of the options you gave me.” You said smugly, his mouth twitching up in annoyance. 

“...I think you know this isn’t an option (y/n)-ya,” Law growled.

“Oh? Isn’t it?” You smirked “And what's wrong with this? No hoodie, or tail, or things to ‘obstruct’ my work.” you stated matter of factly, Law’s eyes narrowing as you batted your lashes. 

Letting out a sigh of irritation, Law felt the texture under his hand change as goosebumps started to cover your body. The cold air of the Polar Tang was enough to quickly chill your skin now that the warmth of the onesie was gone. Why did you have to be so stubborn? 

Shaking his head, Law finally gave in to the pain that throbbed just under the surface and pulled you closer to him. His voice ringing out as he teleported the two of you back to his room. The hangover finally getting the better of him as he pulled you with him under the covers of the bed. Warmth enveloping your cold body as he curled you close so he could rest his head on your chest. 

Relaxing into the warmth you let a smile curl over your lips as the exhaustion seemed to win over being right. You knew Law was only trying to look out for you, it wasn’t his fault he was cursed with the worst fashion sense this world has ever seen. While he had your best interest at heart, he wasn’t always the best at showing it. 

Gently dragging your hand through his dark hair, you felt yourself calm down. The quiet of the room drifting on as Law attempted to get some sleep. 

“...Law?” you called softly, a muffled grumble your only response to let you know he heard you. “...You left the jumper in your office.” 

“(Y/n)-ya!” He whined, tightening his grip as you laughed lovingly back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! Another one done <3 
> 
> I hope to be posting at least one of these a week until I finish up my premeditated list. 
> 
> Could be a few extras along the way, but I hope everyone is enjoying these little shorts so far. 
> 
> Doffy should be coming next. After that, it's a toss-up between a few randoms I had ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammer errors <3


	5. Izo: (Kimono)

**Izo (Kimono)**

_(Y/n) = Your Name_

_(E/c) = Eye Color_

_(F/c) = Favorite Color_

**_Warnings: None, just lots of fluff_**

  
  


“Is it done?” You asked, shifting nervously as you look at Marco. 

“Not yet, now stop moving yoi.” The commander sighed, trying once more to layer the silk fabric correctly. 

“And you’re sure this is right?” You inquired.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He answered back patiently. 

“...Are you 100 percent? Cause I really want this to be perfect and-” you started as Marco frowned up at you. 

“(Y/n) if you don’t stop moving, it’s not going to be correct. Now for the last time, hold still yoi!” He ordered, your body freezing in place as he let out a sigh. 

“What’s all this about anyway?” Ace asked, watching in humor as Haruta and Marco tried to, unsuccessfully, fit you into a kimono. 

“It’s for Izo.” You grinned, the conversation distracting you as the fabric was realigned at your shoulders. “Our fourth anniversary is tonight and I wanted to get him something special.”

“And you being cinched up in all those layers is your gift?” Ace asked, his face skeptical as you nodded. “Not to rain on your parade, but doesn’t adding more layers get in the way of horizontal fun time?”

“Is that all you think about?” You shot back, rolling your eyes at his question. 

“Pretty much,” he grinned, the other commanders pausing just long enough in their efforts to give him an unimpressed look. 

“Well for your information, a relationship is more than just ‘horizontal fun time’ as you call it. It’s about celebrating one another and your interests.” You cooed. “Every year Izo always manages to pick out the most amazing gifts. Nothing is left to chance with him and every year I feel like I’m falling short. It’s hard to compete with perfection when the man seems to have it in spades.” You frowned, turning slightly to glance at your reflection. 

“But this year will be different. I’ve pulled out all the stops and gone the extra mile!” You beamed “I even had Haruta help import this kimono from Wano, along with a few other things.” 

“Hmm, can’t say that I understand, but you do look nice.” Ace smiled, his words making you laugh. 

“It’s not just about looking nice. I’ve also been working with Marco to learn some of Izo’s traditional dances! With any luck, I won’t miss my steps when I perform.” You grinned excitedly. “We’ve been practicing for close to three weeks now.”

“Pfft, Marco can dance?” Ace laughed, “Gee didn’t know you had it in you big bird.” 

Pausing in his work as Haruta repinned a section of your hair, Marco frowned back at his young brother. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know yoi. They can and have filled books with it.” He smirked as Ace puffed out his cheeks. “Besides, unlike some uncultured individuals, I do in fact know how to dance.” 

Giggling at the two, you felt the weight of before lifted with their banter.

“I can dance!” Ace retorted as Marco grinned. 

“The hokey poky doesn’t count.” he teased, laughter filling the space as you and Haruta lost your composure. 

“Yeah? Well, what do you know?!” Ace growled, heatwaves falling off his shoulders as you continued to laugh. 

“Apparently more than you yoi.”

“That's it!” Ace snapped, standing up only to be quickly shoved back down into his chair. 

“Easy, the fabric flammable hothead.” Marco frowned “I’m only teasing. I’m sure you know other stuff, even if you have yet to show it to us yoi.” He grinned. 

“Whatever, you’re not worth it” Ace grumbled, the two finally turning back to you as Haruta finished your overall look. 

“There, it’s perfect. Izo’s going to love it.” he smiled, all eyes falling to you as you faced the mirror fully. 

Blinking at your reflection, the nerves from before started to build again. You looked stunning, yet all you could see was the worry. What if Izo didn’t like it? What if this wasn’t the right gift? What if you were wrong? 

As if sensing your thoughts, Marco put a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine.” He reassured you, Ace moving to your side with a wide smile. 

“He won’t know what hit him.” He encouraged. All three commanders now at your side as you tried to hold back your tears. 

“You guys are going to make me mess up my makeup,” you chuckled, Haruta quickly grabbing a tissue for you. 

“Gah! No tears! That makeup took forever to get on point” Haruta huffed, helping to carefully dry your eyes. “I’m not redoing it a third time.”

Bowing your head sheepishly, you did your best to pull it together. It was just about time for your performance and as the sun started to set you took a final look at your appearance. The (f/c) silk hugging gently to your curves as brilliant wave patterns danced around the bottom hem. Said hem also being interlaced with delicately embroidered cherry blossoms. 

Moving up the (f/c) colored silk, your look was completed with a decorated sash and cherry blossom hairpieces. Your eyes were lined in black and lips dusted with rose to match how Izo normally did his. Every inch of your appearance was planned and executed to perfection. Even the detailing on your fans corresponded to the elegant fabric. Now all that was left was to find Izo. 

Turning your face from the mirror, you gently took the hand Marco offered for you as you followed the group out of the cabin. Your feet gliding across the floor as you made your way up to the main deck and waited for your signal. From your spot, your (e/c) eyes scanned the waiting crowd in search of a familiar shade of pink. The hue both a comfort and fear as the seconds ticked on. 

Pausing in his conversation with a particular chef, Izo frowned at the veggies as they steamed.

“Are you sure we don’t have anything else? It's a little dull.” He observed as Thatch halted in his work to raise a brow. 

“I can add some carrots, peas, and squash if it pleases you.” Thatch huffed, his patience with the geisha looking man starting to run thin. 

“It would actually.” Izo grinned, watching as one of the kitchen hands rushed to fix the vegetables. “I want everything to be perfect.” 

Taking a step back, Izo took in the rest of the meal that was being prepared with a content smile. He had been hard at work these last few hours, ‘helping’ to guide the preparation of your special meal. This year instead of taking you out, Izo had carefully planned out your favorite foods. Having gone to get the ingredients earlier in the week when you had been busy, he was pleased that his plans were finally coming together. 

As with the last few years, Izo had been carefully setting up an elaborate night filled with meaningful treats and gifts that celebrated his one and only. And while it always pained him to spend the daylight hours without you, the end result always seemed worth the wait. Thinking back to that warm smile you gave him as tears slipped from your eyes last year, he could feel his heart melt. You were the most beautiful person he had ever met. 

You had never judged him for his appearance and in fact, had marveled over his attire for hours the first time you saw him. He had spent days getting to know you and after months of fighting alongside one another, you had asked for more! As if just being in your presence wasn’t enough of a blessing, the gods had further gifted him with your magnificence as a partner. 

At first, he had deemed himself lucky to keep you close as an ally and friend. Then as things grew he found himself overtaken by the warmth and security you gave. Not once did he have to question himself with you. Not once had you made him feel anything but treasured and loved. As if it was he, and not you, that was the precious gem given to this world.

So, although in his mind you deserved much more, Izo would spend this one day trying to give back a fraction of the boundless love you'd always given him. No matter the effort, the time, or the expense, to see you smile was always worth it. Even if he always felt like it was never enough to convey how truly wonderful you were and how blessed he felt to have you. You, a goddess who could have chosen anyone, had chosen him, a simple warrior and pirate.

It was with this in mind that Izo lifted the small box hidden in his robes. The velvet cover soft beneath his fingers as Haruta entered the kitchen and made his way over to the pair.

“That smells amazing, Thatch! Dare I ask if we get any?” He teased as the cook rolled his eyes. 

“Fraid not, but I did whip us up something to match.” Thatch answered proudly. 

“Figures, (Y/N) is going to love it.” He grinned, leaning over and eying the box in Izo’s hand. “What's that? Your gift to (Y/n)?” 

“Indeed,” Izo smiled, stowing the box away in his robes once more. “Took a while to find the right one.” 

“Hmm, well it might have to wait. (Y/n) is looking for you and I think you’ve made her wait long enough today.” Haruta frowned, Izo folding his arms with a huff. 

“I’ll find her once this is done” Izo promised, only to see Thatch wave him off.

“Go find her, I can handle this. Contrary to belief, I do know what I’m doing.” Thatch smirked, watching as Haruta started to pull on Izo’s sleeve. 

“But-” Izo started, his eyes glancing between his brothers as Haruta tried to drag him away. 

“No buts! (Y/n) needs you! Come on!” Haruta complained, finally managing to move his fellow commander a few inches. 

“Fine! Easy on the sauce!” Izo called over his shoulder as Haruta hauled him away. 

Thatch nodded his understanding as he went back to work. More than happy to see the perfectionist out of his workspace so he could finish up the meal. Not that he didn’t love Izo’s creative input, but honestly after three hours of keeping the man busy Thatch was getting close to the end of his rope. It had been everything he could do to keep the geisha focused while Marco got (Y/n) ready. If it had been anyone other than you who had asked, he would have turned them down. How you not only put up with the man’s nitpicking but seem to effortlessly quell it never ceased to amaze him. 

Back on the main deck, Izo allowed Haruta to pull him in your direction. The elegantly dressed man finally losing his patience with the young commander as he yanked his arm free. 

“Enough, where is (Y/n). You said she needed me?” Izo frowned, watching as Haruta gave him a wink. 

“Oh she does, she has something to show you!” He beamed, flinching a little as Juzo smacked his shoulder. 

“Mind yourself.” Juzo huffed, everyone, falling silent as Marco addressed the gathering. 

“Oi yoi, settle down.” He frowned, his eyes scanning until they landed on Izo. Perfect. “Before we all head in to fill our bellies, I’d like to take a moment and congratulate Izo and (Y/n) on their fourth anniversary. Cheers to a long and happy relationship. How she puts up with you, we’ll never know.” Marco teased, Izo rolling his eyes but nevertheless accepting the sentiment behind his brother’s words. “To celebrate the occasion, we put together something special. Fossa, take it away.”

Moving to the side as a familiar song started to play, Izo was about to ask what was going on when he caught sight of the (f/c) fabric. His world coming to a stop as you floated out of hiding and into the fading light of sunset. Your fan’s shimmering around you as you began to move to the beat of the music. Each step well-practiced and perfectly time as you glide through the motions. 

With every measure of the song, you felt your confidence grow. He was watching you. He was watching you with unblinking eyes as you seemed to effortlessly turn his world upside down. How was it that you could take his heart and fill it with so much pride that it hurt? How did you always find new ways to entrance him? To take his strength and with a single look turn him to a shaking mess. 

Building to the final move, you ended your dance only an arm’s length away from your lover. His wide eyes and slack jaw making you smile as the music ended and the crowd cheered. Everyone, having enjoyed your performance as Izo stood stunned. His normally perfectly composed face now showing nothing but surprise as you lowered your fan. 

“Happy anniversary my love...did you like it?” You asked, a tad nervous as your lover stared on speechlessly. 

Every inch of your body once more filled with that nervous energy as Izo continued to do nothing. Had you been wrong? Did he not like it? Turning your eyes down and away you felt your hands shake. The movement finally seeming to snap the commander out of his daze as he swiftly pulled you into a hug. 

“My darling, it was perfect. You were perfect, I loved it.” He said warmly, his eyes soft with emotions as he pulled you into a tender kiss. “Never in my wildest dreams could I have imaged how truly wonderful you could be.” He cooed, your face tinting in color at his words. “How lucky am I to have one such as you.”

“I’m the one who’s lucky. Every year you always get me the most amazing gifts. So this year I wanted to do something special.” You grinned. 

“My dear, you are the great gift I could ever ask for.” He smiled, bending some so he could look you in the eye. “You fill my life with more love than I ever knew was possible. And if you will let me...I’d like to spend the rest of my life loving you in return.”

Blinking at his words, you felt the breath catch in your throat as he bent down on one knee and pulled out the small velvet box. The lid lifting to display a simple but gorgeous ring.

“Izo...is this?” You started, unable to find more words as he nodded. His eyes never leaving yours as everyone waited for your answer. 

“You are my everything (Y/n)...you give me the strength to face every day and fill me with hope for every tomorrow. Will you-”

“YES!” you blurted, arms quickly wrapping around your love as he lifted you off the ground. 

Your world twirling as he spun you a few times before placing you back on the ground. The ring slipped lightly onto your finger as tears fell from your eyes and the gathering of people cheered. And as he leaned down to capture your lips, you felt your heart bursting in your chest. 

Even after all of your planning, it seemed Izo had still managed to find the most perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long, and strangely enough, turned into a marriage scenario.  
> While I think Izo is more of a privately romantic person. I wouldn't put it past him to publicly spoil his S/O at least once a year. Even if I see him as more of the 'leaves secret little gifts' types. 
> 
> :3 Doflamingo will be the next and after that, it's a toss-up.  
> Sorry if this is a little late, I was struggling to get something typed up this last week. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the stories <3


	6. Doflamingo: (White Boa)

**Doflamingo (White Boa)**

_ (Y/n)= Your Name _

**Chapter Warnings: Language**

While you personally had never seen the appeal in wearing such things, you did have to admit that the plush boa was an exquisite addition to your outfit. The soft white feathers had been dusted with a kind of luster dust to make them shimmer playfully as you moved. And when they lay against the black of your dress, the whole look came together perfectly. The dress being made of the most expensive silks your uncle could find on such short notice and fitted in a nightgown cut. Not that you were complaining. In fact, you were quite pleased with the new ensemble; even if it was for another of the palace’s garish parties. 

Ever since your uncle was accepted in the royal courts of Dressarosa, he had been pestering you to attend such events. As if being dressed like a person of respectful breeding would suddenly turn you in a more well-behaved ward. You could dress a lady for the part, but that did not make her demure. And you were anything but an uptight prude like the rest of the court's respective families; much to your uncle's dismay. 

No, you were a spitfire in your own right. A spirited soul that seemed to bring nothing but trouble to her priggish family. With an intelligent and quick-witted mind, you generally only ever used your good manners and breeding to get yourself out of trouble. Honestly, it was everything your uncle could do some days to keep you out of mischief. Your misdemeanors often leaving him in precarious situations with other nobles. Which despite the grief it seemed to cause him, never once stopped the man from loving you.

Perhaps that was why you had finally relented to your uncle’s wishes and agreed to accompany him tonight. The guilt of your last adventure remained fresh in your mind as you recalled how angry the guards had been when they found their helmets contained carbon powder. Their blackened faces had turned several shades of red during their inspections that day. At which point it had become clear they had once again fallen prey to one of your pranks. 

It wasn’t like you were trying to cause trouble, it was just so boring within the inner walls of the city. The guards assigned to you, often being the only companionship you would have during the long hours of the day. Your time being spent either dutifully attending your studies or helping your uncle with his work. So then, was it really that big of a stretch, that you had done the prank to raise a few laughs? The chorus of chuckles and giggles that echoed the halls had done wonders to brighten the moods of many these last few days. And after you had agreed to help the guards with cleaning, you had been rewarded with their smiles. 

Each one teasing the other about their appearance or laughing about the look on Pica’s face when he had caught sight of his troops. Everyone, except the king and your uncle, seemed to find the whole ordeal humorous in one way or another. But alas, you were subjected to yet another lecture about proper etiquette and respectable behavior before once more being placed in lockdown. 

As was common, your uncle favored the ‘extended timeout’ tactic when it came to punishing you. Often keeping you shut up in your family home for days at a time, until you relented and properly apologized. After which, he would always give you a final scolding before laughing at your prank and giving you advice on how to better not get caught the next time. 

This was what you loved about your uncle. Neither of you had anyone else in the world and at the end of the day, no matter the trouble you were in, he stood by your side. Even if you weren’t a child anymore, he continued to care for you like you were his own. Which is why you had been slightly surprised at his offer. 

The deal being that you would accompany him to the king’s ball and be on your best behavior. If you could manage a single night without causing havoc, then he would put this whole carbon powder incident behind him. However, if you couldn’t keep your antics in check for a single night, then you would be given a new governess to watch over you. Which in all honesty, sounded dreadful. No one liked being told what to do or how to act all day by some stuck up old granny. So it had been a no brainer to accept your uncle’s invite. Which is how you found yourself dressed up in your finest jewels and on your way to the palace.

Glancing around the lavish ballroom, you were surprised by how lovely everyone appeared. Gentlemen dressed to the nines in their best suits. While the ladies all seemed to flaunt their curves in an array of different style gowns. Each individual was dressed to impress, yet discreet enough not to upstage each other. Then there was you, and your ornate white boa. 

As you entered the ballroom, slightly behind your uncle, all eyes fell to the two of you. Everyone appearing to size you up before continuing with their prior conversations. The room momentarily quiet and then loud as you began the standard meet and greet. Dozens of higher and lower level council members eager to finally become acquainted with you. Many of them having heard about you from your uncle, but never able to place a face to the name. As such, you spent a good chunk of the evening simply getting to know the individuals your uncle worked with. Some of them were more pleasant than others, but as the hours ticked by you found yourself in need of a break. 

Being careful to graciously excuse yourself, you made a beeline for the refreshments table. The less crowded table allowed you to take a few deep breaths as you tried to clear your mind. So many names in so little time. You would be amazed if you remembered even a handful of them by the time the night ended. 

Yet looking around the gathering of people, you felt a content smile pull at your lips. For such a large party, this wasn’t anything like what you pictured. Everyone seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. Laughter drifted from different groups and the occasional chortle cut through the warm atmosphere. Tranquil smiles and cheery grins seemed to adorn every face you observed. So then why had it taken you so long to come to one of these? If your uncle had told you it would be more like a family gathering than a night of snobbish boasting, you would have come along more often. 

“Enjoying yourself?” A voice called, as a pale bubbling looking drink was offered to you.

“Oh yes, more so than I imagined I could.” You grinned, politely taking a sip of the offered drink before allowing your gaze to travel to the person’s face. 

That face belonging to none other than the king himself; D onquixote Doflamingo **.**

In an instant, it was like the air was stolen from your lungs and you had forgotten how to breathe. Of all the individuals here, this was perhaps one of the few you knew and in no way needed an introduction. But what was he doing here? Talking to you of all people? 

“Is that so?” He mused, taking a sip of his own drink as he looked out over the gathering from behind his shades. “I suppose it's not as entertaining as screwing with the guards, but at least it’s not drab.”

Well shit, there was your answer. If you found it hard to breathe before it wasn’t getting any easier as the seconds ticked on. And as if sensing the tension, the taller man let out a quiet laugh. 

“Eeegh haha...you can breathe. Your uncle reassured me he would take care of it.” He grinned, fully enjoying the panic in your expression. 

“Ah, haha well,” You said nervously, quietly taking in a breath as you tried to quiet your frantic nerves. “He always was too good to me.” You smiled, his majesty lifting a brow as his smile faded some.

“I have to say, never thought of using carbon powered. Where did someone like you get such an idea?” He inquired, the fear from before still lingering as you thought over your answer carefully. 

“Oh, umm...from a vendor in town. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. I figured it would make everyone smile and laugh...if I had known they would be under inspection I never would have dared.” You confessed, the king's frown growing more as you tried to remain collected under his watch. This wasn’t going very well. 

“Hmm well my general didn’t find it very amusing...and neither do I.” He frowned, eyes carefully watching as you gazed warmly down into your drink. 

Smiling at his words you felt brave despite your situation. Of course, he hadn’t found it humorous, but then again it wasn’t for him. You and done the prank to get a smile out of guards, not their boss. Which would then explain why your uncle had pressed you so hard to come tonight. 

If the king was angry with you, then it only made sense for your uncle to try and show the king that you could be well behaved in an attempt to save your hide. Tonight had been a well thought out test to see if you were, in fact, trustworthy enough to keep around. Which meant that the king was only talking with you to let you know he had made his choice. No matter what you did or said, it wasn’t going to change anything. With that in mind, you couldn’t help the warmth that seeped into your expression. The fear vanishing as acceptance set in.

“No. I suppose you don’t, but I didn’t do it to make you laugh. I did it for your men.” You mused, turning to meet the king’s gaze straight on. His evident dislike turning to angry curiosity at your words. “Tell me your highness, when was the time you saw your loyal guard smile?” 

Tilting his head a little at your question, Doflamingo wasn’t sure he understood what you were after. Why would it matter if his guards smiled? Why should he care enough to actually know the answer to your question? 

As the silence drifted between the two of you, you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I see. So even the king is too busy for such trivial things.” You joshed. “The last time I saw any of the guards smiling was when they had left their post to return home to their families.” You answered for him. “They take their job very seriously, as they should, but when there isn’t any joy in your work it can become ‘drab’.” You grinned. “Laughter is the best way to fight the boring day to day routine of life. And even if it ends up getting me tossed out of the inner city tonight, seeing those guards happy at work, enjoying their time together and laughing with one another...it was worth it.” 

“Was it?” He hummed, eyes drawn into the caring passion that radiated from your smile. Perhaps he had been wrong about you. You clearly understood why you were here tonight and still, you stood by your decision. You defended your actions and would exchange your comfortable life for the happiness of his men; intriguing.

“Oh absolutely.” You grinned “Who doesn’t like to be happy? Besides, if I hadn’t, I never would have gotten to have an audience with you. And you have one of the best smiles I’ve ever been blessed enough to see.”

“Humph, flattery would help your case.” He shot back, gaze now traveling your form as your eyes turned to the crowd around you. 

“Pfft, bold of you to assume I’m trying to flatter you instead of just telling you the truth.” You giggled, eyes coming to rest on the figure of your uncle in the crowd. “...you’ll take care of him won’t you? My uncle.” You inquired. “He has done much for me in this life and I would hate to see him suffer for the simple crime of loving me.” 

Watching your resolute expression, Doffy found himself further puzzled by you. You, who he could dispose of in a matter of seconds, spoke to him in a way very few ever dared to. You were honest with your words and steadfast in your decisions. And even though you faced exile, you bravely remained loyal to the ones you cared for. All of which were traits to be admired. Yet it was the way you look longingly into the crowd that truly had his attention. 

While you weren't a child, you managed to wrap yourself in youth and beauty. Your natural poise and elegance speaking more to your age than any physical feature. And yet, the way you spoke was both charmingly coy and captivating. If Doffy was being honest with himself, he was fascinated by the way you existed. Anyone in their right mind would have panicked and begged for mercy, but not you. You had simply excepted your fate and in doing so found the courage to stand your ground. It was extremely rare that he came across a person with enough self-respect to admit they were in the wrong while still challenging the very concept of what was right. So how did you seem to do it with such ease? The very idea of trying to break that resolve stirring a more primal set of interests. 

“I could. Or you could continue to look after him.” He suggested, your eyes widening as you turned back to your king. “You interest me. If you can keep your nose out of trouble you might just be worth keeping around.” Doffy smirked. “You are to accompany me this week (Y/n). If you can do as you're told, you and your uncle are welcome in my court. Misbehave and there will be consequences, am I understood?” He questioned, the shock still clear on your face as you nodded obediently to his request. 

“Good. And by the way, nice boa.” He grinned, eyes glued to where the plush feathers hugged around your waist. His intense gaze causing a deep blush to form on your cheeks as you realized he was wearing something similar. The pink feathers draped elegantly over his shoulders and were extremely vibrant against the black of his suit. The two of you looking more like a couple rather than a king and his subject.

Looking down, you gave a curtsy as Doflamingo smiled devilishly back at you. His hand gently running through the soft white feathers around your waist. Oh, how he was looking forward to teasing that shade of red out of you for the next week. That is, if he decided a week was a long enough punishment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally got Doffy done!  
> I know I promised him a week ago, but better late than never.   
> I am not sure when my next update will be, or who it will be for, seeing as I made it through my original planned list.   
> I might still add to this in the future, but for now, I hope everyone enjoyed the stories and thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh! And thank you all so much for the kudos! I appreciate each and every one of them. <3


End file.
